A fastener driving tool may be capable of switching back and forth between a bump mode of operation and a sequential mode of operation. In the sequential mode, the tool will not drive a fastener unless the user first presses the tool against a workpiece and then pulls the trigger while holding the tool in place.
The bump mode allows the user to pull the trigger either before or after pressing the tool against the workpiece. Therefore, if the user first presses and holds the tool against the workpiece in the bump mode, the tool will eject a fastener when the user next pulls the trigger. On the other hand, if the user first pulls the trigger in the bump mode, the tool will drive a fastener when the user next presses the tool against the workpiece while holding the trigger back. As long as the user holds the trigger back in the bump mode, the tool will again drive a fastener each time the user presses or “bumps” the tool against the workpiece.